toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny Bond
"I'll have you know that my name is Bond. But that's not all; it's Bunny Bond." —'Bunny Bond', "Bunny Bond" Bunny Bond is the secret agent working for the National Secret Service, and he engages in various missions given to him by his dispatcher, Charles. History ''Adventures On Toy Island'' Bunny Bond stars in his Adventures On Toy Island segment Bunny Bond. Here, he faces off against criminal masterminds, goes on stealth missions, and uses a variety of gadgets to his advantage. He also works alongside the other protagonists in the crossover episodes, such as Punk, Rudolph, and the Veggie League. Notable missions include stealing a rocket engine part, retrieving the will of a deceased person, defeating Goldmember, saving the Queen, saving the Prime Minister, and defeating Dr. Yes. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Bunny Bond makes a cameo appearance in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Working for Charlie, he and his partner Rudolph are sent to investigate Madame Tigre. However, they end up discovering that Charlie is working for Madame Tigre and his plan was to have his agents killed. ''Curtis Ball'' series Bunny Bond appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable playable character following the first update. He is a default member of Team Hippo and is a Speed type character. This grants him high Land Speed and Dodge, as well as Recovery, but also poor Power, Attack, Defense, and Reach. His special ability is Chopper Shooter, where he gets into a chopper and shoots grenades at the field, Stunning characters caught in the blasts. His friend ability is Rope Ladder Getaway, where he and a friend get on a helicopter's rope ladder and escape the field as it blows up. The explosion Stuns the other characters and launches them into the air, giving the friend a really good shot on goal. Bunny Bond returns as an unlockable character in Curtis Ball Showdown. He is unlocked once the player performs 100 contact trounces. As a Defense type player, he boasts good Speeds, Dodge, Steal, and Trounce in exchange for low Defense, Reach, HP, Stability, and Screen. Bunny Bond has a unique campaign condition, being required to complete his assigned missions throughout the campaign's duration. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Bunny Bond is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 900 matches or by reflecting 50 projectiles in one timed match. He is very speedy but also quite light. He fights with various basic fighting techniques and his gadgets. His hand combat moves combo well together. His regular special is Bunny Bomb, where he throws a small bomb that explodes momentarily. His side special is RC Missile, where he launches a remote-controlled missile. His up special is Grapple Gun, where he uses a grappling gun to grab onto the ledge. His down special is Invisibility, where he goes invisible for a short time. His Final Smash is Rocket Escape, where he uses the rocket engine to escape, before crash landing on the stage again. Bunny Bond appears in Friends' Kombat: United ''as an unlockable playable character, unlocked by clearing Arcade mode with 50 characters. His smash attacks have been changed to involve the use of technological weapons that deal massive damage. '''Grapple Gun' can no longer be blocked from reaching the ledge. He can now be damaged when using Invisibility. ''Friends' Baseball'' Bunny Bond appears as a member of Big Tigger's unlockable team in Friends' Baseball. Character Bunny Bond is a very stealthy character. This especially works to his advantage as a secret agent. He also knows how to use a variety of gadgets, making him very skilled in his field. He also contains a great deal of pride, so if he is defeated, he makes it his job to return and finish the job. Appearance Bunny Bond has white fur. His eyes are black, and his limbs are all stubby. He has long ears and a pink nose, and he also has a pink ribbon around his neck. Gadgets Bunny Bond uses a variety of gadgets for different missions. These include his Bunny Bombs, used to detonate holes through walls, the Grapple Gun, for quick escapes, his Invisible Activator, to help him become extra stealthy, the Taser Gun, to stun enemies, and the Heat Scalpel, to cut through holes quietly and steathily. Trivia *Despite working solo in the original Adventures On Toy Island, Bunny Bond works with Rudolph in their non-canonical appearance in Oshawott: The Force of Hippo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adventures On Toy Island Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters